Love Is
by Zanessafan4eva14
Summary: Song fic. To do with the song love is by the backstreet boys


Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor and Ryan Evans were the most popular people at school but they had a secret that only themselves and family new, not even their girlfriends new. They were a band called the basketball heros **(soz i couldn't think of anything else). **At the moment they were at a practise for shooting their newist music video but their girlfriends walked in not knowing it was them.

**RYAN: Yeah, Oh, Oh Yeah yeah.**

Once there was a time,  
love was just a myth,  
it just wasn't for real,  
it didn't exist.  


**ZEKE: Until the day you came into my life,  
it forced me to think twice.  
I didn't have too much,  
no I wasn't rich,  
**

**CHAD: You made me believe someday,  
I'd be more than this.  
That's why until this day I'm still your man,  
cause you made me understand... **

"Shar arn't they the cutest?" Gabriella said dreamly stairing at them

"Uhhh yea" Sharpay new who they were obviously because Ryan was her brother.

**ALL FOUR: **

**Love is,  
kisses in a bean bag chair  
the two of us with no one there  
Love is,  
the moment that I climb the stairs  
to hold you in my arms after we made love.  
Love is,  
waking up to see your face,  
or kissing in the morning rain.  
The only thing that keeps me sane,  
at the end of the day is that I've got you**

Gabriella turned to the girls and said "Oh thats weird because Troy said that exact thing to me yesterday."

Troy and Gabriella had been dating for 5 months now and were still going strong, Gabriella had dark brown wavey hair with chocolate brown eyes and was beautiful. Troy had dirty blonde hair and baby blue eyes and was very hansome.

Zeke and Sharpay had also been dating for 5 months and were also still going strong, Sharpay had wavey died blonde hair with brown eyes and was very pretty. Zeke had dark brown hair, almost black, with brwn eyes also.

Chad and Taylor had been dating for 8 months and were still deeply in love, Taylor had Dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and was pretty. Chad had brown curly hair that sometimes looked like a frizz ball and had brown eyes.

Ryan and Kelsi had been dating for 6 months now and were still in love, Kelsi had short light brown hair and green eyes and was also pretty. Ryan had blonde hair, but not died like his sisters and brown eyes.

"Oh really?" Taylor asked "Actully if you look closely they do look like the boys"

"Yea and yea they do" Gabriella answered.

**TROY: You're my secret place,  
where I can be myself.  
You connect with me,  
like nobody else.  
Even though our circumstances changed,  
our love still remains.  
**

**CHAD: Keep me on the ground,  
still you help me fly,  
You taught me to be patient,  
I taught you to rely,  
so no matter what tomorrow brings,  
we got the simple things cause... **

"Awww they are soooo cute!" Kelsi gasped as they looked at the girls while being filmed and brought the girls into the video

"Eeep we're gonna be in the video!" Gabriella wispered as Troy brought her close to him as he started singing on his own.

**TROY: Love is,  
kisses in a bean bag chair  
the two of us with no one there  
Love is,  
the moment that I climb the stairs  
to hold you in my arms after we made love.  
Love is,  
waking up to see your face,  
or kissing in the morning rain.  
The only thing that keeps me sane,  
is at the end of the day I've got you**

Then he suddenly kissed her as the others started singing with their girls in their arms. But that was when it finally hit her, it was Troy! "Troy?" she wispered

"Hey Brie" he wispered back

**CHAD, ZEKE & RYAN: You're my secret place,  
where I can be myself.  
You connect with me,  
like nobody else.  
Even though our circumstances changed,  
our love still remains.  
Keep me on the ground,  
still you help me fly,  
You taught me to be patient,  
I taught you to rely,  
so no matter what tomorrow brings,  
we got the simple things cause... **

Then suddenly all the parents walked in. "Awww look how cute they are!" Lucille gasped

"Yea they are cute!" Carrie answered

**ALL FOUR: Love is,  
kisses in a bean bag chair  
the two of us with no one there  
Love is,  
the moment that I climb the stairs  
to hold you in my arms after we made love.  
Love is,  
waking up to see your face,  
or kissing in the morning rain.  
The only thing that keeps me sane,  
is at the end of the day I've got you.**

Love is,  
a Sunday morning with the blanket wrapped around your waist.  
Love is,  
the way your lips seems to curve when you say my name.  
Love is,  
and when I'm stressing like the world's turnin' upside down.  
girl it all makes sense when you're around.

Love is,  
kisses in a bean bag chair  
the two of us with no one there  
Love is,  
the moment that I climb the stairs  
to hold you in my arms after we made love.  
Love is,  
waking up to see your face,  
or kissing in the morning rain.  
The only thing that keeps me sane,  
is at the end of the day I've got you.

Love is,  
kisses in a bean bag chair  
the two of us with no one there  
Love is,  
the moment that I climb the stairs  
to hold you in my arms after we made love.  
Love is,  
waking up to see your face,  
or kissing in the morning rain.  
The only thing that keeps me sane,  
is at the end of the day I've got you. 

At the end of the song the girls hugged the guys "Aww babe you're the cutest thing ever!" Troy exclaimed

**Ok so thats it, i know its not very long but i diddn't want it to be.**

**Song was Love Is by the backstreet boys**


End file.
